historic_housesfandomcom-20200213-history
Regency architecture
Regency architecture refers to classical buildings built in the United Kingdom during the Regency era in the early 19th century when George IV was Prince Regent, and also to earlier and later buildings following the same style. The period coincides with the Biedermeier style in the German-speaking lands, Federal style in the United States, and the French Empire style.The Encyclopedia Americana, Grolier, 1981, v. 9, p. 314 The style is strictly the late phase of Georgian architecture and follows closely on from the Neoclassical style of the preceding years, which indeed continued to be produced throughout the period. The Georgian period takes its name from the four Kings George of the period 1714–1830, including King George IV. The British Regency strictly lasted only from 1811 to 1820, but the term is applied to architecture more widely, both before 1811 and after 1820;Summerson, 135 the next reign, of William IV from 1830 to 1837, has not been given its own stylistic descriptor. Regency architecture is especially distinctive in its houses, and also marked by an increase in the use of a range of eclectic "revival" styles, from Gothic through Greek to Indian, as alternatives to the main neoclassical stream. The opening years of the style were marked by greatly reduced levels of building because of the Napoleonic Wars, which saw government spending on building eliminated, shortages of imported timber, and high taxes on other building materials.Summerson, 135 In 1810 there was a serious financial crisis, though the only major asset class not to lose value was houses, at least in London, mainly because the low level of recent building had created pent-up demand.Summerson, 166 Most Regency architecture comes from this period.Summerson, 135, 146, 189-191, 206, 225-233 Houses Many buildings of the Regency style have a white painted stucco facade and an entryway to the main front door (usually colored black) which is framed by two columns. In town centers the dominance of the terrace house continued, and crescents were especially popular. Elegant wrought iron balconies and bow windows came into fashion as part of this style. Further out of town the suburban "villa" detached house was popular in a range of sizes. Whereas most earlier Georgian housing for the middle classes had little ornament, the Regency period brought modest architectural pretensions to a much wider range of buildings, in a relaxed and confident application of the classical tradition as filtered through Pallandianism. For large English country houses a range of picturesque styles were available, and the Gothic Revival was gathering strength, with many architects able to turn to different styles as their patron required. Ashridge, Belvoir Castle, and Fonthill Abbey were all by James Wyatt, whose late career specialized in extravagant Gothic houses. Sezincote House, designed by Samuel Pepys Cockerell, is a Neo-Mughal country house for a nabob returned from British India.Norwich, 248-249 Brighton Pavillion by John Nash, the seaside home of the Prince Regent, is Indo-Saracenic on the exterior, but the interiors include attempts at a Chinese style by Frederick Crace.Norwich, 631 References Category:Regency architecture Category:British architecture by period or style Category:Georgian architecture Category:19th century Category:Modern history